OLD Chaos
by kkj2279
Summary: EO shippers delight. Haven't totally come up with a complete Idea yet, but I know it will come together. Enjoy the first chapter.
1. Chaos Ch1

**NOTE:NOT DICK WOLF NOR ANY ASSOCIATION WITH THE SHOW **

**My own personal recreation of a story only**

**PERSONAL OPINION: **

**This is how the finale should have gone with some regard. A lot of parts skipped on the case at first. Will fill in a few lose ends later. Enjoy. Updates coming later. **

"_**Chaos"**_ Chapter 1

_**Revelation**_

In the precinct

Munch and Fin sat at there desk looking at the crime scene photos for Darius' trial. The amount of blood was revolting. Silence overwhelmed the room. The sound of paper shuffling was the only sounds to be heard. Elliot walks in and slams his desk drawer open gets out some papers and slams it again. He looks around the squad room and wonders why everyone is so quiet. He easily pulls out his chair and sits down.

Casey walks in. Everyone is worried about the trial. This situation could bring this department tumbling down. Elliot and his temper, the cover-up with his daughter and her DUI, as if that weren't bad enough. Darius also had something in store for fin that did not look good. On top of that, Olivia had not arrived yet.

Elliot: "Casey, you seen Liv?"

Casey: "No, I thought that maybe you had."

Elliot: "No, not since we left here yesterday. She said she had something to take care of and she left."

Casey: "Not good, she is expected in court with all of us today. Try to call her again."

About that time, Olivia walked in with a very disturbed look on her face. The press just tried to walk over her. She was very much stressed out. She had something on her mind other than the case though and Elliot could tell.

Elliot: "Liv, you alright?"

Olivia: "It is crazy out there, they swarm you too?"

Elliot: "Oh yea. They did everybody."

Casey: "We are needed in court."

In the courtroom

Darius was a no show. He was trying to get out of showing, it did not work. The judge denied his request and he was expected in court. He finally enters the courtroom and the smile on his face brought shivers to everyone involved. He was vindictive and brought the dirt on Fin. First one down, but certainly not the last.

After court

The day was bad for Fin. He was basically made out to be a dirty cop by Darius. He was pissed and needed to get away, he left to get some air. In the midst of the aggravation after court, tempers flared between Munch and Elliot. Olivia finally calmed the both down and told Elliot she needed to talk to him, in private.

Elliot and Olivia go to the bunks. Olivia turned and just looked at Elliot with tears running down her face. Elliot was worried that she would for sure transfer now. He could tell by the look on her face.

Elliot: "Olivia, what is it?"

Olivia: "Listen Elliot, I have something to tell you, I just don't know how you are going to react. Please do not get upset or angry at me."

Elliot: "What is going on?"

Olivia: "First of all, I have decided not to transfer. I met with Captain Cragen last night after I left here and took care of my errand. I called him as soon as I finished."

Elliot: (walking toward her) "That is great news, Liv."

Olivia: "Stop. Just wait, there's more."

Elliot: "Just tell me Liv, your quitting, or want a new partner right."

Olivia: "Will you stop putting words in my mouth, quit jumping to conclusions and listen to me for once in your life." (anger came into her eyes)

Elliot: "I am sorry Liv, I just don't know what is going on."

Olivia: "Well, I am going to tell you right now. You know that errand I had to run, the personal matter I had to take care of?"

Elliot: "Yea."

Olivia: "I took a pregnancy test."

Elliot: (hesitating) "You're pregnant!!?"

Olivia: (starting to cry) "Yes Elliot, and just so you know, it's definitely yours."

Elliot: "I never said it wasn't."

Olivia: "I was 6 days late when I checked last night."

Elliot walked over to her and took her in his arms. Olivia let out a massive sigh and fell into him. She was worried about how this was going to affect their job. Captain Cragen knew she had not been seeing anybody.

Olivia: "I had to tell captain. I had no choice."

Elliot: "Of course, you know he would put you on light duty."

Olivia: "Not that. I had to tell him who the father was. Has he been out of his office this morning?"

Elliot: "No, he hasn't been out there yet, I didn't even know he was here. Wait! You told him about us?"

Olivia: "I don't even know if there is an us."

Elliot: "What? Liv, you know I will take care of you and the baby."

Olivia" I don't want your money Elliot, Damn it!!"

Olivia pushed herself away from Elliot and went back to the precinct. She was furious that he would say something so shallow. I can take care of myself. He is the one with a ex-wife and 4 kids. Olivia very angry storms out of the precinct and doesn't speak a word.

Casey sees the scene and goes into the bunks. She finds Elliot punching the lockers and crying. She has never seen him like this before. Elliot jumps up to leave, but spots Casey standing there looking at him.

Casey: "What happened?"

Elliot: "Nothing, I have to find Liv?"

Casey: "Elliot, she looked pretty upset, leave her be."

Elliot: "No, Casey, I have to find her. I can't lose her and my child."

Elliot rushes by a confused Casey, out into the squad room and out to the street. He stops and calls Olivia's phone. Of course she doesn't answer. Where could she be going? What is she thinking? He couldn't lose her. Not now. He called Munch, then Casey. They all searched for her. It was getting dark, and she was upset. They had to find her.


	2. Chaos Ch 2 Lost

"Chaos" Chapter 2

Out in the darkness, Elliot, Munch and Casey search for Olivia anxiously, Elliot by himself and Munch and Casey stay together, for her safety. Olivia could be anywhere, but the three of them know she would never go home.

The first stop for Elliot was the park. She liked to go sit in the darkness sometimes to think. He knew her almost better than anyone else could have. He turned around a big oak tree. There in the darkness, all alone, sitting on the park bench was Olivia. Thankful that he had found her but he suddenly have no idea what to say, but he still approached her.

Elliot: "Olivia?"

No answer from the woman.

Elliot: "Olivia?"

The woman on the bench was not Olivia.

The woman on the bench: "My name is not Olivia. Leave me alone."

Elliot: "Sorry Ma'am. I thought you were someone else."

Elliot walked away, again continuing to look for Olivia. Where could she have gone? If not here in the park, where? He called Munch to see where they had looked. She was pregnant and already stressed enough with her brother, Darius' case and their involvement made things even worse. The pregnancy news had to just break her. Elliot could kick himself for saying he would take care of her and the baby. He meant he would be with them, not for the baby, but because he wanted to be with her.

Calling Munch)

Phone rings one time and is answered.

Munch: "Detective Munch."

Elliot: "Any sign of her?"

Munch: "No, we went to her apartment, to the café down the block, even around the back of her building to see if maybe she was out on the fire escape. You look in the park?"

Elliot: "Yea, I thought I found her sitting on a park bench, when I approached the woman, it wasn't her. Where could she be?"

Munch: "I don't know. We are headed to Casey's place now to see if maybe she is there."

Elliot: "Keep me informed. I am going back to the precinct to see if she went back there and crashed in the bunks."

Munch: "Good idea. We'll talk to you soon."

The call ended.

Munch and Casey headed up the hall to her apartment. They were hopeful that maybe she would be sitting outside in the hallway waiting on Casey. When she got upset she would always go to Casey. Casey had no clue Olivia was pregnant, she knew this was a breaking point for Olivia. If she wasn't there waiting, then Olivia was in serious jeopardy.

They turned the down the hallway that branched from the main hallway toward Casey's place. Nothing, Olivia wasn't there either. Where is she hiding? What is going through her mind, and why hasn't she called Casey. Casey was worried.

Elliot arrived back at the precinct. Fin was back at his desk with his head down in his hands. He was sick with worry about what could happen when the dirty cop talk hit the press. Fin worried about what Casey thought about him. Elliot looked at Fin but he never raised his head.

Elliot: "Fin, you seen Olivia?"

Fin: "Huh…No not since I left here. What's going on?"

Elliot: "I can't talk about it now. Call Casey she will fill you in. Tell her I said it was fine, we could use your help."

Right then, he burst into the bunks where they sometimes took turns resting in the middle of long hours on a case. The lights were out and he switched them on. No sign of Olivia in the bunks either. The note Cragen left her on her locker was still there. That's it Cragen. He hadn't been seen since she told him the news either.

Elliot's telephone rings, he couldn't help but hope it was Olivia. Without looking at the ID Screen, he quickly flipped it open and answered the call.

Elliot: "Stabler!"

Casey: "She wasn't here. We are headed over to Cragen's now. I figure she may be with him discussing this. He always had a way of calming her down and being rational."

Elliot: "Funny, I just thought about that too. Let me know ok. I'm going to talk to Wong, maybe he can help in some way.

Casey: "Alright."

They both disconnected.

At Wong's office, Elliot knocked loudly. Impatiently, he stood back to wait for an answer. Of course, no one did. Wong went home after the trial. He, too, was stressed about this case. Where could Olivia be? Elliot knew is slip of the tongue had caused her so much pain. He did not mean it the way that she thought. He meant he would be there for her, with her. Not that he would support her, although he would, but not only financially.

Elliot's cell rang again. He quickly answered it again.

Elliot: "Stabler."

Woman's voice on the other line: "Elliot? It's Kathy."

Elliot: "Kathy? What is it? Are the kids alright?"

Kathy: "The kids are fine Elliot! I promise, but I don't think you are."

Elliot: "Me? What do you mean by that?"

Kathy: "Get over here Elliot! NOW! Don't ask questions."

She hung up and Elliot stood there stunned. He could not imagine what was going on with her. Kathy never calls this late unless it is the kids, but she promised that it wasn't. She also said she didn't think that he was okay. That is crazy. He headed over to her place to see what was going on.


	3. Chaos Ch 3 Found

"Chaos" Chapter 3

On the way to Kathy's, Elliot called Casey's cell phone. Casey and Munch had already been to Cragen's and he said that he found a note from her on the door after the bell rang about 9 o'clock. It was now 10:30 and she was still out there somewhere. The note read.

_Captain, _

_It's Olivia. I could not face anyone right now. I need to be alone. If Elliot comes here looking for me, tell him I am sorry for ruining his life, and possibly his career. I do want this baby and I am keeping it no matter what. Again, Captain, I am sorry. Love, Liv_

After reading the letter, Cragen, Casey and even Munch could hardly hold back the tears. Cragen joined the search for Olivia. He went back to the precinct to see if he could get her cell tracked.

Casey told Elliot all of this that happened while he was searching for Olivia himself. Elliot sighed.

Elliot: "Casey, please you know her as well as I do, please give me some lead into where she may go other than where we have been."

Casey: "I don't know Elliot. We are going back to her apartment right now. We are about two blocks away. Where are you?"

Elliot: "Oh…uh…Kathy just called said I needed to get to her place now and not ask any questions."

Casey: "Your kids?"

Elliot: "No, I asked and she said they were great, but she did not know if I was, and to come over there now."

Casey: "Something is wrong. What could it be?"

Elliot: "I don't know, but if it doesn't involve my kids or Liv at this point, I could care less."

Casey: "Hurry over there and find out quick. We have to find Liv soon."

Elliot hung up, he walked around the corner and was now facing the front of the house.

He looked up and the curtain in the window moved in the living room. The door flew open. He heard the distant sound of an ambulance as he entered the house.

Elliot: "What was so important that I had to come all the way over here at this time of the night if it isn't the kids Kathy? Olivia is gone, and no one knows where she is?"

Kathy: "Yes there is someone who knows where she is too. She does."

Elliot: "What? Are you listening to what you are saying? That is…."

Kathy: "Elliot!" (interrupts him in mid sentence)

Elliot: "What?"

Kathy: "I was going to say something else."

Elliot: "If it isn't about Liv or the kids at this point, I don't care."

Kathy: "It is about the kids. Go up and look in on Kathleen."

Elliot: "Then, why did you lie to me? Is she ok?"

Kathy: "Just go, you will see, I don't even know how to explain it to you?"

Elliot jetted off to Kathleen's bedroom. He slowed down in the hallway before he entered her room. He turned the knob easily, pushed to door to make the least noise that he could. The lamp in her room was on. He could hear her crying loudly, but couldn't see her.

Adjoining her room was a bathroom, in which was large compared to most because it had her walk in closet in it as well. The door was cracked about 3 inches, yet Elliot couldn't see inside other than the light and the side of the sink basin. He stepped closer to the door to the bathroom

Elliot: "Kathleen? You okay?"

Kathleen: (Lowly spoke) "Yea dad, I am fine."

Her voice did not sound as if she had been crying, after Elliot spoke to her the crying stopped. He could here shuffling around inside the bathroom.

Elliot: "Are you sure?"

Kathleen: "Yes, I am okay. I will be out in a minute."

Elliot: "Alright. I will be right out here."

Kathy came to the bedroom door. She stood there propped up against the wood framing as if she was waiting for something big to happen. Elliot looked at her and got ready to say something but Kathy put her finger to her lips to tell him not to acknowledge she was there. She backed into the hallway and he could hear her walk away. He, then, heard the master bedroom door shut.

Kathleen walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She didn't even look like she had been crying only moments ago. Elliot's face became marked with confusion. He slightly cocked his head to the side.

Kathleen: "What is it dad?"

Elliot: "What is it? I walk in and hear you crying uncontrollably and you ask me 'What is it?' Kathleen. You tell me 'What is it?'"

Kathleen: "Nothing dad."

Elliot: (sat on the bed) "Come here, sit down."

Kathleen sat on the bed beside of her dad. Elliot just looked at her even more confused.

Elliot: "You don't look like you have been crying at all, actually, Kathleen."

Kathleen: "Probably, because I wasn't"

Elliot: "I know better. I heard you."

Kathleen: "Nope, you didn't hear me crying."

Elliot: (laughing and shaking his head) "Someone in the bathroom was crying."

Kathleen: "Yes, they were."

Elliot: "What? Ok, what is going on here? Your mom calls me to come over here without an explanation. I do, then, walk in to hear you crying from the bathroom, to find out it isn't you crying in the bathroom. Does that sound at all logical?"

Kathleen: (chuckles) "I guess, no."

Elliot: "Care to explain?"

While Elliot and Kathleen are talking, they hear the sound of her bathroom door open. They both sit there in disbelief. Elliot, wondering who is in the bathroom and Kathleen can't believe the person decided to come out.

Olivia came out of the bathroom, turned the corner into the bedroom to see Elliot and Kathleen looking at her. Kathleen jumped up, went to Olivia and put her hand around her to steady her. Olivia's face was red, her hair all shuffled, and her eyes were very swollen. She was the one Elliot heard sobbing in the bathroom, not Kathleen. HE was shocked at the sight of Olivia. Why was she at his ex-wife's house? He stood up, stepped toward her. Olivia stepped back, but uneasy with weakness.

Kathleen: "Liv, sit down."

Elliot: "What are you doing here?"

Kathleen: "I brought her here."

Elliot: "You brought her here?"

Kathleen: "What is this repeat my question, to get my answer? Yes, I, personally, brought her here."

Elliot: "From where?"

Kathleen: (over Olivia's sniffles) "I went to the market to get some paper, I ran out doing my report. Anyway, when I came out after finishing my shopping, I heard these sorrowful moans, sort of like the ones you just heard from the bathroom."

Elliot: "Ok? Go on."

Elliot sat on the bed to continue listening. He felt dreadful at the sound of her crying. He could no longer stand just hearing that small detail from his daughter.

Kathleen: "I thought someone may be hurt physically or something, so I went to see if I could find where the cries came from. I walked toward a seemingly shambled woman sitting at a bus stop. I got a little scared, but the sound of her cries made me sad. I just wanted to help. Come to find out, it was Olivia!"

Olivia got up from the rocking chair and went back into the bathroom. They could hear the sound of the door shut and then lock.

Elliot: (fighting back his tears) "She was crying that hard?"

Kathleen: "Let's go outside and get some air dad. She doesn't need to hear us talk about her like this, but you need to know what and all happened."

Kathleen took Elliot's arm and led him downstairs. Kathy was already in bed. Probably, a good thing as far as Kathleen was concerned. They went out on the steps and sat down beside one another.

Kathleen: "Now, dad, first things first. I am old enough now that I know how things are. I wanted to tell you that I apologize for saying what I said a few weeks ago. That was wrong of me to say. I am sorry."

Elliot: (hugging Kathleen) "It is okay. I can't imagine how this whole situation has been like for you, all of you. It is hard on me too. So, elaborate on the 'how things are' that you just said."

Kathleen: (breaking the hug and giggling) "Well, I know how guys are! One-track minded, I am not saying you only think about sex, 'cause mom told me she asked you to stay that night."

Elliot: "Okay! Okay! Apology accepted."

Kathleen: "Dad, Olivia freaked me out."

Elliot: "She did? How was that?"

Kathleen: "When I approached her, I recognized that it was her after a couple seconds. I said her name, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were empty dad."

Elliot: "Empty? How do you mean?"

Kathleen: "It is hard to explain, but that made me think of someone that lost their soul or something."

Elliot: "Kathleen? You mean she looked inhuman?"

Kathleen: "Well, she look lost, like she did not know who she was, confused, separated from existence. I know this is too deep for you dad."

Elliot: (tears in his eyes) "No, it isn't."

Kathleen: "Dad she kept repeating 'But he doesn't care', just mumbling to herself. I told her to stay put, I would be right back. I went into the market and got her an orange juice and a piece of hard candy. She looked like she was ready to have a seizure or something."

Elliot: "Quick thinking."

Kathleen: "I gave her the juice and the candy, I had opened them both. She slowly drank the juice. I had gotten butterscotch hard candy. Dad, do you know what she said?"

Elliot: "No what? Wait, you know that is my favorite right? Did you get that because you always grabbed it in a hurry for me?"

Kathleen: (shaking her head) "I probably did. Yea, I knew it was your favorite. That is the thing, Liv kept repeating."

Elliot: "What was?"

Kathleen: "It was creepy. She looked at the candy, kept looking at the candy actually, and she said 'His favorite'."

Elliot: "Did she really?"

Kathleen: "Yes dad. Then she looked at me, smiled, put the candy into her mouth and started crying again. I helped her stand up. She seemed so weak. I did not know what else to do, so I brought her here."

Elliot: "Well, I had been looking for her for at least 3 hours when your mom called."

Kathleen: "Mom called you over here, I know that, but what reason did she give you?"

Elliot: "None, just that she did not think that I was okay? I got worried so I came on over. She said it was you, I ran up and then you know the rest."

Kathleen looked stricken with aggravation at that moment. She knew her mom had overheard the things Olivia had said to her in confidence. Kathleen grew angry at her mother for doing this, yet she knew her mom probably thought it would work in her favor some how.


	4. Chaos Ch4 Emotions

"Chaos" Chapter 4

Elliot was curious about what Olivia was thinking, but before he could go to her he had to finish listening to what Kathleen had to say. She was shaking as she told him what went on with Olivia. She was emotional and it only got worse.

Kathleen: "Dad, I came in the house and mom rushed to find out what was wrong with Liv. She broke down when mom approached us. She cried so hard that she lost all control of her legs. I helped her stay standing, and we went into my room and I shut the door. I felt like seeing mom totally upset her. Why would that happen?"

Elliot: "Kathleen, there is some things no one can truly explain except the person that it happened to."

Kathleen: "There is that cop again. Where's dad?"

Elliot: "Very funny. Go on with the story."

Kathleen: "Well, She calmed down once we were in my room away from mom. I could hear mom back and forth through the house though. She started to talk about you and how she couldn't work without you. She told me that you talked he into not transferring, although I did not know she was anyway."

Elliot: "Don't feel bad. I didn't know either until a very short time ago."

Kathleen: "Going on, I told her that you felt the same way about her as she did you. The connection you two have was greater than most marriages have. The trust that you have and the honesty you share was undoubtedly great."

Elliot: "You said that?"

Kathleen: "Ok, dad, Let me be honest with you about something. I know this past year has not been that great for any of us. We have been through an emotional rollercoaster, and you still keep your head up. I know that is because Olivia is your rock. I know that we keep you grounded too, except mom of course, but Olivia is a constant in your life."

Elliot: "By that you mean what?"

Kathleen: "As bad as it hurt me for you and mom to separate, I know now that it is a lot better for our family if the two of you stay that way. No 'booty calls' as I said the other night. (laughs) That just makes the old feelings come back for that moment, then it all falls apart again, with even greater pain than before."

Elliot: "You are wise beyond your years!"

Kathleen: (interrupting) "Dad, I know!"

Elliot: "Well, self centered aren't we!"

Kathleen: "No, not that. Dad I know about Olivia!"

Elliot: "What about?"

Kathleen: "Dad, gosh, (sighing loudly) I know your situation. If not mistaken, mom probably does too."

Elliot: "OK, tell me what you know then?"

Kathleen: "I know Olivia is pregnant and I know it is yours. Ok?"

Elliot: "Kathleen?"

Kathleen: "Let me tell you how I know. Olivia told me she was happy that I found her. She never really had gotten close to me even after all the years you two had been partners. I got teary eyed, of course, and she hugged me up. The life came back into her eyes dad. As she hugged me, she said, I hope my baby turns out just like you."

Elliot: "What is wrong with that, you're a great girl?"

Kathleen: "Thanks. When she said that, Dad, I jumped back and looked at her. I said 'You're baby? Are you pregnant?' because I was shocked. I never knew she was seeing anyone. I knew you all spent nights together on cases but that was about it. Of course, I knew that being a 'single' man again, and with her being a certified 'Hottie', you could control yourselves together given the right situation."

Elliot: "Young Lady? Watch it.!

Kathleen: "Sorry dad. If you care about her dad, she needs to hear it from you. I know that it sounds strange coming from me. It's not like mom is an innocent though."

Elliot: "I don't know what your mom does, that doesn't cross my mind."

Kathleen: "Well, you need to go talk to her, but beware of mom."

Elliot: "Well, tell me one more thing. Why was Olivia crying so hard when I showed up here?"

Kathleen: "Mom came in and hurt her feelings."

Elliot: "What!? How'd she do that?"

Kathleen: "In my opinion, Mom overheard us talking about her being pregnant, I put two and two together, so I am sure she did. Anyway, Mom came in and asked me if I had talked to you yet. I said that I hadn't. Mom continued to tell me that I needed to because if you were going to come back home that we needed to settle this, otherwise, it would be my fault if you decided not to."

Elliot: "That…ugh…she really knows what to say and when to say it doesn't she?"

Kathleen: "I know too well.

Elliot stands up and leans against the stoop. He wonders if he should just go and let Olivia rest. Another part of him wants to go in and slap Kathy. He looks down at Kathleen and she stands up and hugs him.

Kathleen: "It's okay dad. Now, go talk to Olivia. She needs you."

Elliot: "Thanks Kathleen. I can not believe how mature you've gotten."

Kathleen: "Save some praises for another day okay. (pushing him towards the door) GO!"

Elliot goes into the house, Kathleen follows. He goes towards Kathleen's room and Kathy comes out into the hallway.

Kathy: "Elliot, come in here for a minute."

Kathleen: "Mom, stop it. It's over okay."

Kathy: "Shut up Kathleen."

Elliot: (raises his voice) "Don't talk to her like that. I have to talk to Liv!"

Kathy turns and goes back into the bedroom, Kathleen smiles and motions for her dad to go on in. Elliot eases the door open. Olivia is lying on Kathleen's bed asleep. Elliot peeps back out and motions for Kathleen to come.

Elliot: "She's asleep."

Kathleen: "So, go in, let her know you are there."

Stepping back out into the hallway, Elliot's anger builds.

Elliot: "Let her sleep a little longer, I want to talk to your mom. You are coming with me."

They go towards Kathy's bedroom. He knocks.

Kathy: "Go away Kathleen."

Elliot: "It's me."

Kathy: "Oh, come in."

Elliot and Kathleen walk into the bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, so Olivia is not disturbed.

Elliot: "You have some explaining to do!"

Kathy: "What do I have to explain?"

Kathleen: "Why did you call dad?"

Kathy: "Olivia was here, I thought he should know."

Elliot: "What made you think I didn't know?"

Kathy: "She was out of it when she came here, you weren't around, I just figured."

Kathleen: "Why did you wait until you talked to me and upset Olivia then?"

Kathy: "Fine. Two against one, I'll tell you. I know about Elliot and Olivia from the day after their fist night together closer than partners."

Elliot: (laughs) "As if I didn't make it clear at the courthouse." (NOTE: READ LAYING DOWN THE LAW)

Kathleen: "You acted all innocent. You Bitch!"

Kathleen runs out of the room. Elliot just stands there looking at Kathy like he could tear her head off.

Elliot: "It's over Kathy. I'm not coming back."

He turns and walks out, more worried about Olivia than Kathy's manipulating. He goes into Kathleen's room again. The door is open and Kathleen is sitting on the side of the bed talking to Olivia.

Kathleen: (turning to Elliot) "Dad!"

Olivia: "Hey." (sadly)

Elliot: "Hey Liv."

Kathleen: "I'll leave you two alone."

Olivia: "No stay here, we will go. Thanks for everything Kathleen."

Olivia gets up and goes to Elliot. Elliot grabs her and hugs her. Without a word they leave the house together.

In the car

Elliot: "I am sorry about how I sounded back at the precinct."

Olivia: "I meant what I said. I can do this alone if I have to."

Elliot: "You don't have to be alone, with or without this news."

Interrupting the conversation, the phone rings. It's almost 1 am and she answers.

Olivia: "Benson,"

No one speaks.

Olivia: "Benson, anyone there?

A horrifying giggle across the line is that she hears before the call ends. She looks at Elliot scared. Olivia screams and holds her lower abdomen.


	5. Chaos Ch5 Laughter

Chaos Ch5

Olivia was scared and hurting in her abdomen. The laugh on the other end of the phone was hair-raising to say the least. The pain was too intense to keep it hidden. Her scream caused Elliot to slam on the brakes.

Elliot stopped the car immediately. Olivia held her stomach and cried. He grabbed his phone and called 911, advised the dispatcher of the problem and advised her that he needed a bus now.

By the time the ambulance reached them, Olivia was very awake, but oblivious to her surroundings. The EMT took her to the hospital immediately. Elliot followed the ambulance as he called to let Casey in on the news. He had forgotten to check in with them earlier.

On the phone

Casey: "Elliot, what is going on?"

Elliot: (in tears) "I found Liv, but it isn't good now. Meet us at the hospital as soon as you can. Let Cragen, Munch and Fin know what is going on."

Casey: "What is going on? Is she hurt?"

Elliot: "She is not well Casey, plus, she had sharp abdominal pains that made her scream out in pain. I am following the ambulance now."

Casey: "I am on my way."

Elliot hung up and called Kathleen.

Kathleen: "Hello?"

Elliot: "Honey, It's dad. Olivia isn't well. We are on our way to the hospital."

Kathleen: "What happened?"

Elliot: "I'm not sure but I will keep you informed of what we know. OK?"

Kathleen: "Daddy, I love you. Take care of Liv."

Elliot: "You know I will. I love you too, talk to you soon."

They hung up as Elliot pulled into the hospital. The doctors met the ambulance at the door. Elliot tried to follow them in, but the staff refused. Casey showed up seconds later.

Elliot collapsed to his knees as Olivia was wheeled into the hospital out of sight.

Casey went to his side for support. Cragen and Munch showed up about ten minutes later to find Elliot a mess on the sidewalk. They three of them helped Elliot inside. He paced back and forth in the waiting area for what seemed like days. He finally sat down after waiting about 3 hours for news, but none yet. He went to sleep shortly after sitting still.

Elliot was awakened by Cragen. The doctor wanted to speak to the father of Olivia's unborn child in private. Elliot arose, shook the doctors hand and Kathy entered the waiting area with Kathleen.

Doctor: "Are you the father?"

Elliot: (an emotional wreck) "Yes I am. Please tell me what is going on."

Doctor: "Gladly, come with me."

Kathy's face was stone cold. Elliot turned to Kathy and, then, dared her to be there when come back out. Cragen showed Kathy out as Elliot followed the doctor. Kathleen stayed with Casey crying together.

With the Doctor

Doctor: "Elliot, Olivia is fine."

Elliot: "Thank god. And our child?"

Doctor: "The fetus is better than fine. He has a normal heart rhythm. No sign of any problems at all. The pain Olivia had could have been due to some type of stress she is under. Her blood pressure was extremely high, heart rate was as well."

Elliot: "She is fine though?"

Doctor: "After monitoring her for several hours, her blood pressure is back to normal. Her pulse rate is a little high, but that is normal under these conditions. She is asking for you."

Elliot: "Can I see her?"

Doctor: "Sure. Do you want me to inform the others? If you do, let me know if Ms. Benson is ready to see them once you speak with her."

Elliot: "Thank you Doctor, If you would inform them for me, I want to get to Liv!"

The doctor left him at Olivia's door. The nurse went in to let her know she had a special visitor.

Nurse: "Come on in, she said it was fine."

Elliot easily stepped into the room. Olivia lay there with the oxygen tubes wrapping her face, and an IV taped into her left hand. She smiled at him when she seen him approaching. Elliot could here the thud coming from the machine.

Olivia: "Hey, that's our baby you're hearing there."

Elliot: (crying) "I know, isn't it beautiful."

Elliot composed himself. HE found out that she wanted to see the whole crew and apologize for her actions. Elliot went to the doctor to tell him she was ready. The doctor showed all of them to her room. Cragen, Munch and Casey all gathered around her to hug her. Elliot sat on the opposite side of the bed holding her hand.

Cragen: "What happened tonight Liv?"

Olivia: "That awful laugh, my goodness, it was horrible."

She squeezed Elliot's hand, laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Olivia: "Thing is, I know the laugh, but I just can't pin point it."

Elliot: "It was someone you know."

Olivia: "I think so?"

Everyone was concerned who could do this. Elliot thought maybe it could be someone trying to take revenge on her, like a perp. A loud, obnoxious almost evil laugh erupts from the hallway. Everyone turns to look. The machines monitoring Olivia start to beep and sound, the lines on the heart monitoring device get fast with no normal rhythm. Olivia gets faint. The doctor and nurses run to her aid.


	6. Chaos Ch6 Plot

"Chaos" – Chapter 6

All visitors were asked to leave. Elliot hesitated but the doctor urged him for Olivia's proper care he should leave the room. Elliot left as well. Not understanding the extreme and rapid deterioration of Olivia's condition, Elliot began to cry. Munch looked as if he was looking for someone. Casey followed Munch around the nurse's station. He stopped before going further down the hall by pushing through the double doors. Casey stopped almost on his heels. He turned and looked at Casey with confusion and hostility in his eyes.

Casey: "Munch, What is wrong? What are you looking for?"

Munch: "Not what, who."

Casey: "Ok, I'll rephrase, WHO are you looking for!?"

Munch: "That laugh, to me, felt oddly familiar too. I just can't put my finger on it, but I know this person, or heard this person laugh."

Casey: "Munch the laugh wasn't really evil, just vengeful sounding."

Munch: "Yes, I agree, it really put Olivia over the edge in there. I am worried about her and the baby. Elliot is at the end of a short rope too."

Casey: "To here her say it though it sounded like a demon, I just thought that it sounded like someone had a message they wanted to send. A loud message."

Munch: "I do not see anyone out here that would come close to reminding me of who it could be. It is scary to think that this is a laugh that we recognize."

The doctor comes out to bring Elliot back into the room. Olivia is conscious but disorientated. She is talking to herself as if in dream state. Her eyes are open but she does not even acknowledge when the doctor speaks to her.

Olivia is speaking faintly as if whispering to herself. Elliot approached her bedside and kneeled down to look into her face. He watched her mover her lips and tried to piece together what she was saying.

Elliot: "Come on Liv, tell me what it is? Please. If you now know who it is that is causing this grief, tell me."

Olivia mumbles the words again, but he cannot understand her. He tries to get her to acknowledge him, but to no avail. He starts to cry. He puts his hand on her stomach and his head on the bedside. Seconds later, Olivia lifts her hand onto his which is upon her stomach. Elliot lifts his head, face wet from tears. She is looking at him with weakened eyes. Olivia tries to speak to him but nothing crosses her lips but a whimper and a whisper.

Elliot: "Come on Liv. You are strong you can do this."

Olivia: (trying once more) "Ka…."

Elliot: "I'm sorry, Is there something I can get you?"

Olivia: (tears in her eyes) "Ka….(pauses) Kath!"

It comes out with a loud burst of sound. From whispers to screaming because she was determined to speak.

Elliot: "Oh…you want to see Kathleen? I can go get her for you if you would like."

Olivia shakes her head hard relentlessly, tears roll down her face. Munch comes running in, and stops when he sees both of them crying and looking at one another, especially because Olivia is shaking her head so.

Munch: "Oh no?"

Elliot: "No, Munch our baby is fine, so is Liv. What is it? Why is there such the rush?"

Munch: "Two reasons. First of all, you are due in court in 45 minutes. Second, I need to talk to you in the hall about."

Elliot kisses Olivia's forehead and rises out of his chair. Olivia is crying and does not want him to go. Elliot reassures her he will be right back and she can tell him what it was. Olivia let go of his hand. Elliot and Munch went into the hallway.

Munch: "Elliot, I think I know exactly who it is."

Elliot: "The laughter?"

Munch: "Yes, I think I know, no, rephrase, I do know who it is!!!"

Elliot's eyes widened, he peeped in to look at Olivia, her eyes closed. When he looked back at Munch, he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Elliot: "Who is it?"

Munch: "It was Kathy! I remember that horrible laugh the night that I saw her in the market after the case against Lowery. She was pissed. She told me that she suspected that you and Liv were intimate. I disregarded it. She said that it would never work and turned to walk away. When she did, she laughed loudly. She sounded exactly like the laughter coming from the hallway that upset Liv."

Elliot: "Kathy! The laughter was muffled in here with the door shut. I guess the echo in the hospital didn't make me think of her. Olivia knew it was the same laugh from the phone call."

Munch: "Kathy called Liv tonight?"

Elliot: "Apparently. Oh my goodness. Where is lives phone?"

Munch: "Did she have it when the ambulance came to get her?"

Elliot: "It's in the car."

Elliot gave Munch the keys to go get her phone. He then went back to Olivia. Olivia was asleep now, but restless. She mumbled in her sleep. After a few minutes she began to perspire on her forehead and neck. Elliot arose from the chair to call the doctor. Before he could turn to leave, Olivia jumped up to full sitting position and screamed.

Olivia: "It was Kathy!!!"

Elliot: "Kathy! I knew it. I felt it was her."

Olivia sat back against the pillows again. Olivia hesitated before she decided to speak again.

Olivia: "How do we prove it was her?"

Elliot: "Munch is going to get your phone. Did you look at the display when the call came in?"

Olivia: "I'm not sure, I was upset, I don't guess I did."

Munch enters the room with Olivia's phone in hand.

Munch: "Here you go."

He handed Olivia the phone, she motioned for Elliot to take it.

Olivia: "You look, I am sickened by it."

Elliot took the phone and brought up the recent calls. Two missed calls from Kathleen and last incoming call that connected was from the 'Stabler Residence'. Elliot became enraged inside, but did not let Olivia see his belligerence.

Elliot explained to Olivia that he had to be in court in, now, 25 minutes. Olivia understood. He kissed her softly and left the room, looking back before exiting to smile at her. Olivia closed her eyes to get some rest. The sound of the fetal heart monitoring system drumming out her baby's heart beat was soothing her straight to sleep. Munch stayed with her until she looked at peace. He then left quietly too.

It was 9:00 A.M., Elliot sat impatiently and angrily inside the courtroom. Casey sat for the people, tapping her foot against the floor anxiously. She was so flustered this morning. With all that was going on, she could let out a scream right now.

Elliot was questioned, pushed to the extreme. The judge overlooking this proceeding excuse from the bench, due to personal knowledge of the questioned case. Elliot was informed that charges would now be brought against his daughter Kathleen due to her DUI. Elliot was devastated. Kathleen had matured so much since that time and has stayed out of trouble since the arrest. She would have to, now, have to deal with her punishment.

After the hearing was ended for the day, Elliot was intent on talking to Kathy about her actions. Elliot had his phone off in the courtroom, following the rules of the court. Checking his calls, he noticed that he had missed two. One was from Olivia and the other from Kathleen.

He called Olivia first. Olivia let him know that everything was back to normal and she may get to come home the next day. That is, if everything continued to be stable with her condition, she could. Elliot did not tell her about his day in court. He did tell her he had to return Kathleen's call and they ended the call.

Kathleen answered the phone after a few rings. Elliot was not about to tell her about his day in court, actually he was not allowed to. With everything going on already, he couldn't risk it.

Kathleen: "Hey Dad."

Elliot: "Hey everything okay?"

Kathleen: "No not really, I am sitting here on the bed doing this paper I have due. How is Liv?"

Elliot: "She is doing much better, thanks. Has your mom been giving you grief?"

Kathleen: "Not since she came back to the hospital last night. She knew one of the nurses and the desk and she talked to her a few minutes. When she was leaving I heard that blood curdling laugh all the way out to the snack machines."

Elliot: "So, that was Kathy and her laugh?"

Kathleen: "You heard it too."

Elliot: "Yes. Listen, is your mom home?"

Kathleen: "She has been here since I got home last night."

Elliot: "Great! Listen. Don't answer the home phone at all today. Alright?"

Kathleen: "Ok. Why?"

Elliot: "Your mom has been trying to intimidate and frighten Olivia. That was the reason for the obnoxious and evil laugh last night at the hospital. I am not going to get into this now, but (laughs) I'll take care of it."

Kathleen: "That was Olivia last night she was laughing that stupid laugh to."

Elliot: "You heard her?"

Kathleen: "I picked up the phone to call a friend and she was on it. I did not hear anyone else though. Just that laugh and then I hung up. When I went into her room, she was off the phone and brushing her hair."

Elliot: "I got to get some things taken care of. Don't worry about your mom. Oh, if you hear any strange noises around the house tonight, it's just me. Ok? I will make some animal noise before I start my scare tactics."

Kathleen: "Alright dad. (laughs loudly) be careful. Is that the plan? To scare her, like she did Liv?"

Elliot: "Revenge is bittersweet."

Kathleen: "Dad, I will look out and you wave ok, that is before you start."

Elliot: "Alright, just know that I may not even come into the house. Remember I know how to touch every window without leaving the ground. (laughs) Don't be scared. I won't physically harm your mother."

Kathleen: "I know dad. Payback. Just to be funny!"

Elliot: "Right. I am going to get. I'll be around about 11:00 tonight ok?"

Kathleen: "Ok dad, I love you! Bye!"


	7. Chaos Ch7 Revenge

"Chaos" Chapter 7

Elliot is standing outside of Olivia's hospital room, the door is cracked and he hears her talking. She is on the telephone. Olivia sounds very tired, but after all she has been thru that is to be expected. He hears his name as she speaks to the person on the phone, so he sticks his head in a little closer to listen.

Olivia: "He is really supportive. I guess I will just have to see where all this leads us, I am not sure myself what he is going to do."

She pauses to listen to the other person on the line.

Olivia: "Yes Captain, I am tired. I will see you later this evening."

She hangs up the phone. Elliot waits a couple minutes before knocking and entering.

He comes in and Elliot smiles at him.

Olivia: "Hey El. I was just talking to Cragen about you."

Elliot: "Oh is that good?"

Olivia: "Of Course."

Elliot: "So, How is our little one?"

Olivia: "The doctor said that his vital signs were great."

Elliot: "How are you feeling?"

Olivia: "I feel a lot better. Listen, Kathy is the one that was on the phone. During all the mishap, I forgot to tell you the whole story."

Elliot: "The whole story?"

Olivia: "Yes, while you and Kathleen were outside, Kathy came into the bedroom."

Elliot: "She did?"

Olivia: "What she said was almost as if she were like a manic perp."

Elliot: "What do you mean? What did she say to you?"

Olivia: "Well, when she entered I was sitting on the bed. She came to the far side and faced me where I was sitting. She just stared at e for a minute, then, she began that stupid laugh and sat in the chair. (pausing to take a deep breath) She told me that id this baby I was talking about was yours; she would see to it personally that I never carried it to term."

Elliot: "She was threatening you."

Olivia: "She told me that nothing would stand in the way of her marriage with you, you two were meant to be together. Also, that if I heard her at any point in time around at all, then her plan has already been executed. Elliot, she sounded like a perp."

A nurse knocked on the door and entered the room with a new IV bag. Olivia's bag had just been changed and was almost completely full. Elliot recognized this nurse, Kathy had known her for years, she had dinner at their house for years.

Elliot: "Why are you here?"

Nurse: "I'm here to change her fluids."

Olivia: "The nurse from the prior shift just did that."

Nurse: "I am sorry, it was not documented. Things like this happen. I am glad that you weren't sleeping, I could have changed it for no reason. If I had set the drip rate and gave you too much, it could have hurt you. I apologize."

The nurse turns to leave the room. The smile on her face was unsettling. The nurse exited the room with bag in hand. Elliot called the Olivia's doctor. Something just wasn't right here. He felt Kathy was to blame.

The doctor told Elliot that he signed the chart after the nurse changed the fluids. With the situation know Captain Cragen request anything done to Olivia must be signed off on by her original doctor. The doctor explained to Elliot that it is heavily documented that I must sign the chart before and after each procedure, even as much as a Fetal heart monitoring notation. Elliot was pissed.

Elliot explained to Olivia that the doctor would be there as soon as possible. He called Cragen to explain. The suit at the door went to get coffee. Elliot then left the hospital to head to Kathy's house. He had to hurry. The suit on the door for Olivia's protection took a small walk around the corridor at 11:00. That gave him at least 35 minutes to mess with Kathy and get back and sneak in unnoticed.

Elliot sent Kathleen a text to let him know he was on his way, earlier than expected. Kathleen was standing at the window when she saw shadows in the driveway. About ten minutes after she saw the shadows, she heard the wild cat sound her dad tried to make. It sounded more like a drunken cat instead of a wild one. Kathleen opened the window, waved at her dad after she made sure it was him. Elliot returned the wave.

Kathy was in the kitchen pouring a glass of tea. She rattling at the back door, she looked, the knob was rattling as if someone was trying to enter. The glass pitcher filled halfway with tea hit the floor and crashed into a million pieces. Kathy stood there unable to even run. Within a few seconds, the doorbell rang. Kathy went to answer it. When she pulled the door open, no one was there. Confused and scared, Kathy went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom)

Elliot, with gloved hands, of course, pulled himself thru the window. He took the picture of him and Kathy out of its frame neatly and cut himself out of it with the scissors from the bedside table. He, then, went over to the small desk in the corner and took her planner. Easily, Elliot removed the house key from her key ring and placed it on the window seal as her carefully left back out the way he had came in.

Elliot went and rattled the fence next to the house. Opened and shut the faulty windows that he knew of in the house. Kathleen sent him a text as he came around the side of the house.

Test said: _ Mom called cops. Go dad!_

Elliot took off ran toward the hospital. He had left his vehicle in the lot there to show that he was there. The hospital staff didn't even see Elliot leave. He had came into the hospital with his suit and tie on, but he left with his baseball cap and casual clothes. He knew what to do so he would not get caught. Now, hopefully, he wasn't just another cocky cop.

Olivia woke up form her nap, Elliot was sitting there still. She reached to straighten his tie. Cragen walked in the doctor right behind him. They had not shown up either, no one knew he was even gone. The duffle bag that he brought with Olivia's change of clothes was in the floor. That is how he smuggled his casuals in . He also hid his suit away in it while he was gone, then returned and changed again. His tie was a mess.

Cragen: "I thought you had something to take care of?"

Elliot: "Nah, I did not want to leave her alone."

Doctor: (flipping thru the chart) "It doesn't show here that anyone has been in here since I left. You said there was a nurse in here earlier? No one should have entered the room without proper orders and me being here.

Elliot: "She was here."

The doctor left the room to find out what happened. Cragen told Elliot to go home and get some rest and he would see him in the morning. Two officers were standing outside the door when Elliot went out.

Officer 1: "Detective Stabler, we need to ask you a few questions. Come with us please."

Elliot: "In regard to what?"

Officer 2: "There was some strange happenings at your wife's home and we need to know your where about at the time."

Elliot: "I have been here for hours, ask anyone."

Cragen overheard the officer's line of questioning and exited the room. The suit at the door advised the officers that Elliot had never left. He had been here the whole time. Cragen did as well. Elliot was in the clear. Elliot entered the room again, he told Cragen and Olivia he would bring her some fresh clothes in the morning.

Elliot took the duffle bag and left the hospital. He called Kathleen to check in with her.

Kathleen: "Hey dad."

Elliot: "Hey, everything alright there?"

Kathleen: "Mom is on edge now, but thing is about 20 minutes ago, the nurse I saw her talking to showed up, they have been in the den ever since. The doors are closed and she told me to go back to bed. I could hear anything."

Elliot: "How is that? She was on duty, the new shift came on at 7 o'clock?"

Kathleen: "I don't know dad. All I know is she is here now."


	8. Chaos Ch8 Planned

"Chaos" Chapter 8

Elliot was curious about how this nurse was involved in the plot against Olivia. He knew she was involved now because she was just at the hospital only an hour ago. Elliot called Cragen to fill him in on what he suspected. Cragen advised him he needed to come down to the precinct immediately.

Cragen was standing in the door to his office when Elliot entered. He had just gotten there himself. By the look on his face, Elliot could tell that Cragen was worried. Elliot approached and Cragen walked into his office. Elliot followed and shut the door.

Cragen: "What is Kathy thinking, Elliot?"

Elliot: "I don't know Captain. All I know is that I have been in contact with Kathleen about all this and she can testify about all the happenings. Kathy is apparently psychotic."

Cragen: "We need to do some questioning, now. You are personally involved in this and cannot question anyone involved. It is not a SVU case anyway. Elliot, just know, an attack of such plotted out on a NYPD detective will have harsh consequences, I will see to it that something is done about this."

Elliot: "Thanks Captain."

Cragen then called the Chief of Police and advised him of the situation at hand and that one of his best detectives is the target. The chief took Kathy's name and address and sent two suits to pick her up. Kathleen had to be questioned too.

Kathleen was already scheduled to be picked up for the arrest involving the DUI that finally was put into place after the case with Darius. They brought them to the precinct and Kathy and Kathleen were questioned. When Kathy was picked up the nurse involved was still there. They brought her in too.

Kathy's phone records were pulled for that time period. She could not deny that she had called Olivia at all. The phone records showed that she called and the call only lasted a few seconds after it connected. Kathy admitted that she did call, but she also confessed the dirty secret upon Olivia and Elliot. The secret was out, Olivia is having Elliot's child.

The doctor advised that Olivia was ready to be released in the morning. Elliot did not have to appear back in court until 10:00 so, he hurried to Olivia and took her back to her apartment. She went to bed to get some rest while Elliot went to court.

While in court, Olivia rested, she had to do something with herself though. She felt she needed to or she would go mad. Olivia decided to wash the clothes from the duffle bag. When she opened it though, she found her clothes, as well as Elliot's. She also found a book. She opened it to read it.

She turned to today's date. Meet with JF. 1P.M. Not knowing who it was she flipped back to the day before. 'JF meet before midnight." At this she was heavily confused. Olivia turned to the front of the planner and found that this was Kathy Stabler's address book. Why did Elliot have her planner? This made no sense.

Elliot arrived back at the apartment around 1:00, Olivia was waiting. Olivia confronted Elliot about the planner.

Olivia: "What in the world are you doing with Kathy's planner?"

Elliot: "I can explain."

Olivia: "Go ahead."

Elliot: "After your trouble, I went back to the house, I went to her room and looked for evidence, anything that would link her to you and what happened. I found the planner laying there and I took it."

Olivia: "Cragen needs to see this, last night the planner shows a meeting with an JF, whoever that is."

Elliot: "JULIE!"

Olivia: "Who is Julie?"

Elliot: "The nurse. Julie Fields. She was the one that came in to change the IV and you told her it had already been done. That is when I was suspicious even more so of Kathy's involvement."

Olivia: "We need to talk to Cragen."

Olivia called Cragen, advised him of the planner. He was interested in seeing it. Kathleen had told Cragen that it was missing and that she had given it to her dad. Elliot knew she had not, but she must have overheard her mom talking about it being gone. Of course perjury would get her into more trouble and Elliot agreeing would jeopardize his job, but he knew that harassment charges as a cop would be equally damaging information.

Kathleen agreed to testify against her mother to make a deal on her DUI charge. Once she gave up her mother and gave Julie's name as being involved. The phone records reflected every time Olivia was aggravated and put at risk, a call was made within proximity of the time to either Julie's home, cell or work phone.

Everything was coming together. Of course the details would probably be meaningless to the case given the actions upon Olivia. Her welfare was endangered and that is all that matters. She was harassed and she would have charges brought against the person responsible. Elliot would also see that retaliation would come about as well.

Elliot was actually called in for questioning. The detectives questioning Elliot about the situation were Alexandria Eames and Robert Goren at the Major Case Squad. Elliot felt that Goren could read him. Fortunately, for Elliot, Goren and Eames believed Elliot when he told them he was at the hospital during the harassment upon his ex-wife. They also believed him when he also stated that Kathleen gave him the planner of Kathy's too.

They allowed him to leave. As he left the interrogation room, he passed Kathy being taken away in cuffs. She looked at him as if she could kill him. He smiled at her with a devilish smile and kept going. Outside he was met by Kathleen.

Kathleen: "Maybe now you can finally be happy."

Elliot: "You are going to have to stay with me now. You can't stay in that house alone. You know that right?"

Kathleen: "I know, but I don't care dad. I like it there."

Elliot: "I hope the others feel the same."

Elliot called Olivia to tell her the good news. Olivia did not answer. He thought that she must be resting, so him and Kathleen headed to her apartment.


	9. Chaos Ch 9 Profess

**Note: Sorry readers that I have not updated until now. I will continue to update thru a couple more chapters with this story. Enjoy!**

"Chaos" Chapter 9

After a good nights rest, Elliot arose around 10 o'clock the next morning when the phone rang. He was still tired but he felt more rested than he had in a while. He ran to get the phone. A feeling of despair passed over him when he noticed the caller id said '_Benson, Olivia' _across the display. He answered quickly.

Elliot: "Hey Liv."

Olivia: "Hey Elliot, were you still sleeping?"

Elliot: "Actually, I was just getting ready to get up. How did you sleep last night?"

Olivia: "I slept sound for once. I just got out of bed myself."

Elliot: "I was going to come by after I picked up Kathleen, but I did not want to disturb you last night."

Olivia: "I went straight to sleep, I never heard a sound."

Elliot: "Listen, after Kathleen gets to school, I am going to swing by. Cragen gave me a couple of vacation days to rest."

Olivia: "Sounds good, I am going to get some breakfast, I am starving. I will see you soon?"

Elliot: "Yes, I will be there in about an hour, you need me to get you anything?"

Olivia: "No, I am alright, thanks."

Elliot: "Okay…Liv?"

Olivia: "Yes Elliot?"

Elliot: "I lo….I let you go get some breakfast."

Olivia: "Bye"

Elliot: "Bye."

They both hung up. Elliot wanted to finally tell her he loved her but could not get the courage to do so. He could kick himself for not telling her, he wanted to profess himself to her now. Why was it so hard for him to get the three little words out of his mouth? He cared for her more deeply than he has anyone.

Elliot dropped Kathleen off in front of the school. She hugged her dad tightly before getting out of the car, grabbed her bag and headed inside. Elliot was glad that him and Kathleen worked through their issues and are now happy again. Closer than ever, as they were when she was a child. Elliot headed to Olivia's apartment.

When he pulled up in front of her building, Olivia was sitting on the step with a cup of tea and a bagel. She looked so adorable sitting there. If Elliot hadn't known better, he would have never pictured this lady as a cop. He got out and joined her on the step.

Olivia: "Hey!"

Elliot: "Good Morning. Kathleen was late for school, I never imagined we would sleep that late."

Olivia: "I know what you mean."

Elliot: "What are your plans for the day?"

Olivia: "I don't really know. What about you?"

Elliot: "Well, I just wanted to spend the day with the woman that I love."

It took a minute for what he said to hit her. When it did, Olivia looked at him stunned. Her almost empty cup of tea hit the ground. Elliot turned a little shade of red as he looked back at her. Olivia gained her composure after a couple seconds.

Olivia: "Uh…really?"

Elliot: "Let's go in, I want to talk to you."

Olivia: "Sure."

Shaking all over from what Elliot just said, Olivia arose to her feet and Elliot followed her inside. With no words spoken, they entered her apartment. Olivia shut the door and turned to enter the living area. When she turned around, Elliot was right there. He took her face in both hands, starred into her eyes then kissed her passionately. When he stopped, Olivia stood there for a few seconds stunned with her eyes still closed. He laughed for a moment and she suddenly opened her eyes to look at him.

Olivia: "What was that for?"

Elliot: "I missed you!"

Olivia: "Oh, well I missed you too."

They both smiled and went to sit on the couch. Olivia was so nervous, but Elliot was too. Elliot took her hands in his. He was shaking, she was too.

Elliot: "Liv, I want to say a few things, but please let me finish before you say anything."

Olivia: "Okay."

Elliot: "Okay here goes. We have been partners for a long time. We have been through a lot of things that normal couples could never imagine. We share all our emotions. You are the one that I have turned to for everything, since we have been partners. If I have a problem, I come to you, and you do the same to me. If you can't sleep, you call me. I do the same to you when my pride doesn't get in the way. I want to be there with you, to share our dreams. I want us to be partners, not only at work, but also at home. It may not be what you want, but I wanted to let you know, Liv, that I do love you."

Olivia was crying at these words. Elliot hugged her into him and the tears came rushing down her face. Elliot sat there with her crying. He wasn't sure if she was happy about this, or if she did not return the feelings that he had just admitted to her.


	10. Chaos Ch10 Secret

**Note: Sorry readers that I have not updated until now. I will continue to update thru a couple more chapters with this story. Enjoy!**

"Chaos" Chapter 10

Olivia was stunned. She was crying almost uncontrollably. She looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak. The doorbell rang, followed by three quick knocks. She did not have time to respond. Olivia got up to open the door. Elliot held onto her hand because he did not want her to answer the door. He finally let go and she opened the door.

Olivia: "Casey? What are you doing here?"

Casey: "I wanted to see how the two of you were doing. Oh, Hi Elliot, I didn't know you were here."

Elliot: "Yep, I am."

Elliot stood, still having the upset look on his face.

Elliot: "I am just going to go Liv."

Olivia: "El please don't, we still have to talk about this."

Elliot: "No, we don't. Your reaction was enough of a response. See ya later Casey."

Elliot walked out the door. Halfway into the hallway he looked back into the apartment at Olivia watching him with tears rolling down her face. He stopped and stared at her.

Casey: "I am going to go, seems the two of you have some unfinished business. Love you Liv. Call me later okay."

Casey leaves, but not before lightly pushing Elliot toward the apartment again. Elliot goes back in and sits down on the couch. He stares at his feet until Olivia joins him. She sits close to him and puts her head on his shoulder. Elliot puts his arm around her to comfort her.

Olivia: "I am sorry Elliot."

Elliot: "For?"

Olivia: "For my reaction, for not responding. I have been through so much the last few days. First, finding out what we had was not over, the emotional rollercoaster of that added with the new passion that we found. Finding out that I was pregnant with your baby was a shock and a half. Hearing your reaction in the precinct devastated me. Then, my almost nervous breakdown, Kathy and her psychotic actions just put me even more on edge. Then, recovering from that and coming home alone. Now, you actually tell me that you love me. It is a lot to take in Elliot."

Elliot: "I can't imagine Liv. I know that everything you are feeling, I can't imagine. But, I need to know Liv, if you feel the same."

Olivia: "Elliot?"

Elliot: "That's a no?"

Olivia: "No Elliot, It is not a no. I have loved for a few years now. I have wanted you to make love to me long before we did. I just never knew how to do it. Everything was getting so complicated, that is the reason I wanted to get a new partner before. I told you that. Actually, you told me that after the hostage situation."

Elliot: "I know Liv, wait…what did you say?"

Olivia: "When?"

Elliot: "It wasn't a no?"

Olivia: "Yes, Elliot."

Elliot sat there in shock himself. He thought she would deny him, reject him, or even kick him out. Never did he think that she loved him back.

Elliot: "What?"

Olivia: "Elliot! I love you! I really do love you. I have loved you for years. I never thought we would be here today."

Elliot grabbed her and hugged her into him again. He let a tear roll down his face, and she was crying so hard she could hardly catch her breath. He let go quickly and stood up.

Olivia: "Elliot, what are you doing?"

Elliot: "I have some things to take care of. Meet me tonight in the park at 9 o'clock. Call Casey. Bring her with you! You will know when you get there where to come."

Olivia: "What?"

Elliot: "No questions. Just show up. Put on your favorite outfit. Tell Case to do the same. Promise?"

Olivia: "Okay. I promise."

Elliot jets out the door. He heads straight to the precinct, into Cragen's office and then over to Munch and Fin. Casey watches him from the doorway, talking low where only the person he is talking to can hear.

Elliot turns and faces Casey. He smiles and then walks past her. She seems confused when Elliot turns to look at her.

Elliot: "What is wrong Casey?"

Casey: "Why so secretive?"

Elliot: "Who?"

Casey: "Who? You!"

Elliot: "I'm not. (Laughs) Call Liv."

Casey: "She Ok?"

Elliot: "She is great. She will fill you in. I got to run. I have a lot to do."

Elliot runs out the door, Munch and fin behind him. Cragen gets up and closes his door after smiling at Casey. She wonders what is going on that everyone is so secretive about.

She calls Olivia for the details.

Olivia: "Benson."

Casey: "Don't Benson me. What is going on?"

Olivia: "What? What do you mean?"

Casey: "Liv, Elliot came in here at the precinct, talked to Cragen, Munch and Fin, then walked by me smiling. Then, he tells me to call you. What is going on?"

Olivia: "I am as much in the dark as you. He told me to put on my favorite outfit and for me to tell you to do the same. I am supposed to meet him in the park at 9 o'clock tonight with you."

Casey: "Okay? That is shady. What is going on? I hate secrets. Ugh. Listen, I am leaving here now anyway. I will drop by the house and grab my things and I will come over to get ready with you. Sound good?"

Olivia: "Sure does. See you soon."

Olivia hangs up, runs to the closet. Looks into it with utter confusion, then notices the light on the answering machine blinking. She goes over and pushes the button to get her message.

Message: _"Liv, it's Elliot. I just wanted to tell you again. I love you. I hope that you know that I mean that. Plan is still on for tonight. 9PM in the park. You can't miss it. See you there. I love you Liv."_

The call ends and Olivia is standing there in shock. She wonders what is going on, she can't imagine what is going through Elliot's mind. She walks back to the closet and peers in.

Olivia: "Nothing! Absolutely nothing do I have to wear."

She remembers he says to wear her favorite outfit. She goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a peach summer dress that would be perfect for a night in the park. She goes to shower before Casey shows up.


	11. Chaos Ch 11 Promise

Chaos Chapter 10

Olivia and Casey got ready together. Olivia was so nervous, not knowing what Elliot had planned. Everything that was going on in her life was just happening so fast for her lately. She was concerned about the happenings with the court case and the ordeal with Kathy, now Elliot planning some type of surprise tonight just after finding out that she is pregnant. It seemed like too much.

Casey: "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

Olivia: "What does he have planned? Myself, I have no clue."

Casey: "Okay, he said show up at the park…you will know when you get there where to go?"

Olivia: "I know Casey! But, what is he going to do?"

Casey: "I don't know, but it has to be good."

Olivia: "Good for who? Him? Me? WHO?!"

Casey: "I don't know, we just have to wait and see."

While the girls were getting ready, Elliot, Fin and Munch are getting ready too. They leave for the park where there should be lights so bright they can find it no problem. Elliot arranged for lights to be strung, the stage to be set up and the chairs to be seated. He had invited over a hundred people to the park that night. He hoped that everything was in order. It was 8:30 PM and the three of them headed that way. The phone rings and Elliot answers quickly.

Elliot: "Stabler."

Olivia: "Hey El!"

Elliot: "Where are you?"

Olivia: "Just finishing getting ready, we will leave in about 15 minutes to head over to the park. Where do we need to meet you?"

Elliot: "You won't be able to miss it. Trust me. You do trust me don't you Liv?"

Olivia: "Yes Elliot, with my whole heart."

Elliot: "You and Casey take your time. I love you Liv!"

Olivia: "I love you too."

Their call ends and Olivia sits down on the couch. Casey joins her. Olivia is shaking all over, her hands won't quit shaking. Casey assures her that everything is going to be ok.

Olivia heads to the bathroom for finishing touches. She puts on her earrings and her necklace and stands in front of the mirror. Casey looks at her and goes to stand beside her.

Casey: " You look absolutely beautiful Liv."

Olivia: "not too much?"

Casey: "No, you look amazing. You ready?"

Olivia: "If I say no will it make a difference?"

Casey: "No (laughs) now let's go, it's ten minutes until nine."

The two of them head out of the apartment, down the hall and out of the building. The limo in the front of the building surprised them both. The man standing outside opened the door to the limo.

Limo Driver: "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia: "Yes."

Limo Driver: "I will be taking you to the park."

Olivia: "Okay."

Limo Driver: "Casey Novak?"

Casey: "yes?"

Limo Driver: "You will be joining Ms. Benson tonight as well, right?"

Casey: "Yes. Thank you."

Casey and Olivia get into the limo. There is a card on the seat addressed to Olivia. She opens the card.

The card says:

"_Olivia, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You have always been by my side, through everything. We have been through so much together. Thank you for everything. I love you. _

_Love, Elliot"_

A tear rolls down Olivia's face. She takes a tissue from her bag and dabs the wetness from her cheek. Within a few minutes, the limo stops in front of a lighted pathway. In the distance, Olivia and Casey can see bright lights. The limo driver opens the door for the ladies and they get out. Fin and munch are waiting to escort them to where they are to meet Elliot. Fin, of course, takes Casey's hand. Munch takes Olivia's hand and waits for Fin and Casey to go ahead.

Munch: "Cragen is waiting for us about halfway up. Then, I will go ahead."

Olivia: "What in the world is going on?"

Munch: "Don't let me make you even more nervous, but this is a big deal for Elliot."

Olivia: "What? What do you mean?"

The two of them reach where Cragen is waiting. Munch kisses Olivia on the cheek and heads on up. Cragen takes Olivia's hand and they walk silently down the path. The lights get brighter as they make their way toward them.

At the end of the path, the lights are amazing, there are chairs set up in rows and Elliot is standing on a stage waiting on Olivia. He is dressed in a Navy blue suit and he looks gorgeous. Flowers are everywhere, her favorites. Lilies and tulips are overrunning the stage and the aisles. Coral colored drapes are hang over the chairs. It is beautiful. Olivia begins to cry.

Elliot comes over and takes Olivia's hand. He doesn't say a word, he just smiles at her. They both are trembling. Elliot escorts her upon the stage and faces everyone. There are well over eighty people watching. Olivia is crying and shaking. Elliot stands at the microphone and begins to speak to the on lookers.

Elliot: "I know this isn't like me to do something like this. I just want everyone to hear what I am about to say. I am so glad that you all could make it. Thanks for coming."

He turns to Olivia, takes her hand and a tear rolls down his cheek.

Elliot: "Olivia, we have been partners in our job for years now. Seems like I have always had you in my life, and I am so happy about that. I know we have had some ups and downs as partners but I have always seem to be able to trust you, your decisions, and also understand them. I know I have shown a bit of my temper over the years, but never think that is because of you. I want you to know, and everyone here tonight to know one thing. I love you Olivia. I want you to be the part of my life that has been missing for far too long."

He stops talking and just looks at Olivia. His smile mixed with his tears have made her heart melt.

Olivia: "Elliot, I have loved you for years. When I finally realized it, I never imagined that it was a chance it could really happen. Now that I am having your child, I feel like I am almost complete. I love you Elliot."

Elliot begins to cry, he hugs her up. Olivia, as well as everyone in the crowd, begins to cry too. Elliot regains his composure enough to continue.

Elliot: "Right now, this very moment, I want to make a promise to you. I promise that I will always be there for you, as a partner, as a man, as a father to our child. You never have to worry about anything. I will make it my life's goal to make you happy."

Elliot has to sit down because his knees are shaking so badly. He pulls lightly on Olivia's arm for her to join him. Olivia sits beside him on the step of the stage. Cragen walks over with a box of tissue for them. Before he hands it to them, he takes one for himself.

Kathleen walks over and joins the two on stage.

Kathleen: "Liv, I could always talk to you, I know that you mean a lot to my dad. He cares about you so deeply. We talked a long time last night while you were home resting. I know that you two are meant to be together. That is probably strange coming from me, of all people, but I want you two to be happy."

She hugs Olivia and they hold the hug for a few minutes, crying. Kathleen then walks back to her seat. Elliot stands and assists Olivia on doing the same. He takes her hand.

Elliot: "Olivia Benson, You are my life, you are the love of my life, and I never want to be apart from you. You are my partner and my every prayer. My kids love you and I love you more and more everyday. I want everyone here to hear these words. I love you Olivia. I brought you hear tonight to make a promise to you in front of everyone."

Olivia: "A promise?"

Elliot: "You bring out the best in me, I promise to always be the man that makes you happy, the man that makes you smile and burst into laughter. I promise to be the man you can turn to, lean on, laugh with, and cry to. I promise you my heart, forever. I love you. With this said Olivia, will you make me the proudest and happiest man alive and be my wife."

Olivia and the rest of the crowd gasps at this. No one expected those words to be said.

The only person that knew anything was Cragen. He approaches Elliot with a small pink box in his hand. Elliot takes the box and opens it in front of Olivia. She sits back down on the step, because her knees buckle. Casey joins her on stage to help her if she faints.

Elliot sits down on the step once again, beside of her smiling. Olivia is crying, her breathing is rapid and she is trembling all over. Elliot holds the ring box out to Olivia, then, removes the ring from the box. He asks her softly as he takes her hand.

Elliot: "Will you spend the rest of your life with me Liv?"


	12. Chaos Ch 12 Delayed

Chaos Chapter 12

Just as Olivia was about to give her answer, gunshots rang out across the night. Everyone dropped to the ground. Someone in a black hooded jacket went running out of the park into the night. Elliot looked down at Olivia.

Elliot: "Liv, You okay."

Olivia: "I am fine. I'm not shot."

Elliot: "Everyone Okay?"

No one seemed to be hurt. Fin had taken off into the darkness after the person in the hooded sweat shirt. Almost out of the park he stumbles over something. He looks down, sees it is a gun and grabs it using his jacket sleeve. Munch is following. Fin hands the gun to Munch. Fin takes off into the night.

Casey receives a phone call at this time. The call is from the precinct. She learns that Kathy was out on bail until court date. Her first thought was of Kathy, she had to be the mysterious person.

Olivia: "Elliot, who could do this?"

Elliot: "I don't know."

Casey informs the two of them that Kathy was out and it had to be her. Elliot doesn't leave Olivia's side. Not for one second. They head for the limo and get in moments after.

Elliot calls the major case squad. The officer puts out a warning to all available units to be on the look out for Kathy, or a suspect in a black hooded jacket.

Elliot: "Olivia, I am so sorry. I know this is a jealousy thing with Kathy. She knows that we will not be together and it is killing her."

Olivia: "So, if I am out of the picture permanently she will get you back?"

Elliot: "Hell no, maybe in her way of thinking. Liv, I meant every word that I said. I love you, I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Olivia: "how can we with Kathy acting like this? So much is against us Elliot."

Elliot: "Kathy will get her day in court."

Olivia: "I can not take much more of this. I am going to leave town."

Elliot: "What? No! I will protect you from any danger that may come your way."

Olivia: "You can't baby sit me. I am a cop for Christ sake. What do I need now a bib?"

Elliot: "This is crazy."

Elliot's phone rings. It's Fin. He tells him that they picked up the person in the sweatshirt, right outside Olivia's apartment. As a matter of fact, it was Kathy. They took her to the precinct and she was charged with attempted murder of a police officer due to the fact of her prior attempts to hurt Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia went back to his apartment. Casey joined them as well as Cragen, Fin, Munch, and a few other guests at the park. Elliot sat beside Olivia on the couch. Everyone else sat around in the floor and other chairs in the apartment.

Olivia pecked her glass with her spoon.

Olivia: " I have something that I would like to say."

Everyone quieted down to hear her. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Olivia: "Elliot, I want you to know that you and I have been partners for a long time at the precinct. We have overcome some issues that have hit us hard. You have understood when I could not talk to you about some things, yet I later did. Everyone here saw what we shared before we did. They also knew we were attracted to one another long before we would ever admit it. Right?"

Everyone began to giggle out loud. Elliot snickered a bit too.

Olivia: "Let me finish! You asked me a question earlier that I never got the chance to answer. Before I do I want to ask Casey, Fin, Munch, and Cragen a question."

Elliot: "Go for it."

Olivia: "Alright you four. What do you four think?"

Cragen spoke first: "Liv, you know that the two of you are great together at work, I can't imagine what you two would be like together at home. Of course you should marry him."

Casey was next: "you don't even have to ask me. You know I say yes."

Munch : "Hell, if you all can put up with one another for 7 years at work, take the rest of your life to use the handcuffs at home."

Everyone laughed. Fin couldn't control his laughter.

Fin: " I agree you two. Liv, Elliot, I think you should be together."

Olivia looked at Elliot. Elliot took her hand.

Olivia: "The handcuff thing sounds like someone has been telling some stories huh?"

Elliot: "Don't look at me…maybe Casey told it."

Olivia: "How would Casey know…Oh. (laughs) Anyway, You really think we can make it work?"

Elliot: "Of course I do, I love you Liv."

Olivia: "I love you too. My answer is YES!"

Elliot and Olivia kissed and the crew cheered them on. He slipped the pink box out of his pocket and the ring out of the box. He put the diamond ring onto her finger. She broke down into tears.

Fin and Casey kissed and Cragen was astonished. Cragen's phone rang.

Cragen: "Captain Cragen"

The voice speaks.

Cragen: "I'll be right there."

He hangs up.

Cragen: "There is a problem at the station. I have to go. Elliot, Fin, Munch I need you three too. It's Kathy!"

Elliot: "What now?"

Cragen: "Not sure. Liv, you stay here with Casey. We will keep you posted. Any problems you call immediately."

Olivia: "I will. Be careful"

Elliot stands, kisses Olivia, "I love you Liv."

He heads out behind Cragen.


	13. Chaos Final chapter ITS OVER

Chaos

Chapter 13

Cragen and Elliot show up at the station quickly. When they arrive they find an ambulance outside and EMT workers rushing around. Cragen and Elliot rush in to find that something horrible has just happened inside the cells.

Elliot: "Oh my goodness, how could this have happened?"

Cragen: "I don't know Elliot. Call Olivia and Casey and fill them in, and let Olivia know that she won't have to watch her back anymore. I will go check the scene."

Elliot goes outside and Cragen goes to the holding cells. There laying on the floor is a body covered in a white sheet. Medical examiners are all around and everyone is astonished that such a thing could happen. Dr. Warner was there and available to talk to Cragen.

Cragen: "What happened exactly?"

Warner: "Looks like she made a noose with the bed sheet and hung herself from the top bar of the cell."

Cragen: "Any witnesses?"

Warner: "Only the lady that was in here with her, she said that she woke up when she heard a slam, and she screamed for help, but it was too late."

Cragen: "Was there a note?"

Warner: "Not that I am aware of. "

Cragen: "I need to contact a few people so the FBI doesn't come down on us too hard.'

Warner: "That we can expect since Kathy was Elliot's ex wife."

Cragen: "I know, but she was here for attempted murder and harassment of a police officer, nothing else."

Warner: "Good luck."

Elliot was sitting on the bench next to the precinct outside, Kathleen came running up to him crying. Elliot grabbed Kathleen and hugged her into him. At that time, the EMT brought out the stretcher with Kathy's body covered completely.

Kathleen: "So, mom's dead. What happened to her daddy? She just lost her mind."

Elliot: "I know Kathleen. She needed help long before but no one ever said anything."

Kathleen: "Mom did so many bad things to you, to Liv, to me. How can I be sad she is dead?"

Elliot: "Kathleen, no matter what, Kathy was your mother, of course you are sad."

Kathleen: "What do we do now?"

Elliot: "We need to get over to Olivia's NOW!"

Elliot and Kathleen head toward Olivia's apartment. Olivia is crying so loudly, they could hear it from the hallway. Elliot rushes in to find out what is wrong.

Elliot: "Liv, are you okay?" (He wraps his arms around her)

Olivia: "It is all my fault, your family fell apart, the mother of your children is dead, and now you are left alone and IT IS ALL MY FAULT."

Elliot: "No, Liv, how is it your fault. We were over long before you and I admitted anything for one another. She lost it before she found out about us."

Olivia: "I can't take this, so much so soon, all compiled on me."

Elliot: "Liv, don't let me lose you, you are all that matters to me. My kids and you are my life. I told you that, and Kathy's death doesn't change that."

Olivia: "how can you say that?"

Elliot: "Because I mean it. Kathy and I were over long ago. Nothing changed that. You were not at fault there. We never had anything other than a professional relationship before a few months ago. You know that?"

Olivia: "I know. I feel so horrible."

Kathleen: "Liv, no one blames you. I love you Liv. I know dad does too. Mom had a problem and she took the coward way out. It isn't your fault."

Olivia: "Okay, thank you both for being here for me. I love you both."

Elliot: "Liv, I do need to call Kathy's mom, to let her know from me what happened. Care if I call from here, because I do not want to leave you."

Olivia: "Go right ahead. Thanks again El."

Elliot calls Kathy's mom, she was devastated. She told Elliot that she knew Kathy was unstable for years now. She never knew how to talk to him or Kathy about it. She used to talk about suicide as a teenager too, but would never admit to doctors she ever said anything to the affect. Kathy's mom agreed to do the arrangements for the funeral. Elliot's other kids were with her now anyway.

Elliot: "Kathy's mom is arranging the funeral."

Kathleen: "Anything I can do?"

Olivia: "Kathleen, You are a strong willed girl. You are very special, always know that."

Kathleen: "Thanks Liv. I want to go into the police academy just like you and dad. Maybe my little brother or sister may want to too."

Olivia: (laughs) "maybe."

Elliot sits on the couch next to Liv, and Kathleen sits on the other side of her. They don't say much, just enjoying their time quietly together.


End file.
